The present invention relates to control of computer devices and, more particularly, but not exclusively to a system and method for remote control of computer devices.
Currently, there is a variety of methods used for remote control of computer devices.
Some of the currently used methods enable a computer user to control a computer device with a predefined gesture, using one or more body parts, such as the user's arms or legs.
With the currently used methods, there is defined a discrete set of gestures. Once a user's body part seems to align in a predefined position, a gesture is detected. Consequently, the computer device carries out a predefined function.
With current methods, each gesture, once detected, activates computer actions which are predefined for the specific gesture. The current methods typically include an initial set-up stage. In the set-up stage, there is defined a discrete set of gestures and computer functions for each specific gesture in the set.
The gesture may be detected through a variety of currently used methods.
For example, some of the current methods include regular image analysis from a digital video stream. The video images are analyzed to detect the dominant body part's location and position. If the body parts are aligned in a predefined position, the predefined function is carried out by the computer device.
With the regular image analysis methods, the detection of the body part is carried out by analysis of each pixel in the video image. The pixel is analyzed by a comparison made between the pixel's color values and values of other pixels in proximity to the pixel. That is to say that the regular image analysis methods depend on a significant difference in color between the body part and background objects.
Other currently used methods are based on a computationally heavy calculation of a three dimensional depth map.
A depth map is an image that holds in each pixel the distance to the part of the object located in front of a depth camera.
With the three dimensional depth map, extraction of the location of the user's hands may prove relatively easy, since the hands are typically located in front of the rest of the user's body. Consequently, parts of the three dimensional map that are located in a distance exceeding a certain distance, may be discarded.
The depth map may be calculated using a variety of methods. For example, in stereovision methods, two or more cameras are used to capture images of the user's body. Images of an object captured from the cameras are compared and analyzed, to produce three dimensional data of depth location of each point on the surface of the user's body, thus yielding the depth map.
In shape from shading methods, the user's body is lit from several directions.
The shades of the body are compared and analyzed, to generate three dimensional data of the location of each point on the surface of the user's body, thus yielding the depth map.